Milky Star Nightmares
MIlky Star Nightmares is a Kirby plush show created by PokleTheKirby.The setting starts at a planet named Planet Popstar,a planet full of wonders and beautiful skies with oxygen just like Planet Earth .There sets at a town made by King Dedede who also rules the town.The town is called Milky Star Town.Milky Star Nightmares has three seasons and 38 episodes. Plot Milky Star Nightmares starts way back,when there was a man who was named King Dedede and he wanted to build a place where he can rule on his very own hands so he decided to start building houses and landmarks until he finally finishes the town that would soon be called Milky Star Town which was then to be ruled by King Dedede. Later on it sets to Present Day where the town is run by a king named King Dedede along with his pals Waddle Dee and Waddle Doo,later on a pink puffball by the name of Kirby would interfere with Dedede's evil plans for example like wanting to build a golf park on the Whispy Forest.After this Dedede would soon have to come up with an industry to build monsters in order to defeat Kirby once and for all,and that industry was named Nightmare Enterprises,this industry is ran by King Dedede and mostly ran by a man named Mr.Kople who was responsible for making the monsters. Nightmare Enterprises did grow quickly though getting valuable members such as Ybrik,Jigglypuff,Marx and Magolor along with way more others.Kirby would soon realize this and would start to defeat the monsters that had been created by Nightmare Enterprises,some of his friends such as Sylveon,Meta Knight,and many more would soon make appearances in order to help Kirby defeat most of the monsters.Later on the Nightmare Enterprises Industry would grow more and more stronger in order to defeat Kirby and his pals,they always failed though.Despite all this King Dedede has managed to like and hang out with Kirby sometimes and help defeat some enemies. Later on a man by the name of Galacta Nova would start to die off therefore making the world a lot different. Later a man by the name of Marx would soon try to destroy Galacta Nova,but Meta Knight flew through the Galaxy in order to soon stop Marx 's evil plan to destroy the world.Meta Knight would soon finally arrive to Galacta Nova in order to make a wish and that wish was to finally come face to face with Marx Soul,the duel was very very intense with Meta Knight mostly losing to Marx's fierce attacks,this duel in fact would mark the world ruled by Marx,therefore most of the members of Nightmare Enterprises would quit in order to serve Marx as their King. Characters All of the characters(most of them)who are in Milky Star Nightmares. * Kirby * King Dedede * Meta Knight * Waddle Dee * Waddle Doo * Chef Kawasaki * Susie * Taranza * Scarfy * Magolor * Marx * Pink Yoshi(for a little bit) * Sylveon * Tom Nook * Ybrik * Jigglypuff * President Haltmann * Galactic Nova Episodes Milky Star Nightmares has a total of 38 episodes Season 1 Pilot:Rubix Cubes # Revenge on the Pengi # Comin at Ya:Rise of King Dedede # Meta Knight's Revealing Duel # Meet Ybrik # Finding and Failing # Ybrik's Return # The Ultimate Gourmet Race Contest # Attack from Scarfy # Ybrik's ReReturn # Waddle Doo Sucks # Birds # Ditto Madness # Marx's Way of Entertainment Season 2 # Magolor comes to Milky Star Town # Dimension of the Doomers # Taranza Trouble # Star Ambition # Star Warrior # Kracko's Rampage # Necro Nebula # Rise of Dark Meta Knight # Kirby's Strawberry Shortcakes Team # HAL Laboratory's UFO # Dedede's Golf Park # Kirbeh Mass Attack Season 3 # The Stolen Crystal Shards # Missing Leafan # Generic and Cliche Future Weirdos # The Vicious Matter # Marx's Revenge # The Moon Fright # Gordos # Meters into the Deep # Hunt for the Grand Star # Novelty of Meta Knight # Galactic Wishes # Popstar for Nebula and Space(Finale Battle for Dreamland) History Milky Star Nightmares could have possibly never happened,instead there would be another series called Kirby and Star Pals which is more about Kirby focusing on Nightmare Enterprises and there wouldn't be a town in that series too.But it did end up being cancelled and Pokle then moved on to another Kirby series which would then be called Milky Star Nightmares. Trivia * The name "Milky Star Nightmares" was inspired by Milky Way Wishes. * Kirby and Star Pals actually had a much different plot than Milky Star Nightmares' plot. Category:Shows